fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
MEGA Guts
|Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = Nickelodeon Guts by Scott Fishman |Row 4 title = Hosted by |Row 4 info = (2008-2010) (2010-2014) (2014-present) |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of episodes |Row 6 info = 1,514 (as of May 2014) |Row 7 title = Running time |Row 7 info = approx. 30 minutes (including commercials) |Row 8 title = Production company(s) |Row 8 info = Worldwide Biggies (2008-present) Stone & Company Entertainment (2008-present) Nickelodeon Productions (2008-present) Paramount Television (2013-present) RKO Television Studios (2008-present) |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = RKO Television Distribution (2008-present) |Row 10 title = Original channel |Row 10 info = Syndication |Row 11 title = Original run |Row 11 info = September 22, 2008-present |image = File:MegaGutscurrentlogo.png |caption = Mega Guts' current logo, in use since 2013}} MEGA Guts is a family game show produced by Worldwide Biggies, Stone & Company, Nickelodeon Productions and RKO Television Studios, and is distributed by RKO Television Distribution. This show debuted in syndication on September 22, 2008 and still airs new episodes as of May 2014. It is a revival of Guts, and follows the format of My Family's Got Guts and adds celebrities to teams. The show is taped at Universal Orlando, housing the Extreme Arena and the Aggro Crag, respectively. As of 2014, this version is hosted by Summer Sanders and officiated by Australian celebrity Asha Kuerten. It is the second Nickelodeon production to be produced in Orlando, Florida since the closing of Nickelodeon Studios in 2005. Gameplay The show is unlike the original Guts as it follows a tournament-style structure of twelve teams being narrowed down to six during six preliminary episodes, and then three in three semifinal episodes, with the final teams competing in an hour-long "Aggro Bowl". The preliminaries consist of two events and then the Aggro Crag. Points also do not determine the winner. Each point a team is ahead of the other is worth a tenth-second head start (10 Points equal 1 second; maximum: 7 in the preliminaries, and 10 in the semi-finals and the Aggro Bowl for Season 1) in the Aggro Crag. In the semi finals, there are three events before the Aggro Crag that are more difficult than the previous round. The Aggro Crag is also more elaborate and challenging and the maximum head start is 10 seconds. Events Preliminary events *'Free Run City' - Teammates must have a relay and get through many obstacles to get to the finish, beating the other team. This is a two min. timed event. Each second a team has left under two min. is worth a point. *'Sky Slam' - Two teammates from two different teams compete in a basketball challenge where they are connected to elastic wires, in order to slam dunk baskets. a teammate is able to call a defense from their team to help block the opponent for a slam dunk. Each dunk is worth 10 points, whoever has the most at the end of 90 seconds wins. *'Flying Football' - This challenge is related to the Sky Slam event, but this is where the competitors must play in football style. Each catch is worth 10 points, whoever has the most at the end of 90 seconds wins. *'Supertoe PK' - The competitors must kick soccer balls into making the most points, whoever has the most at the end, wins that challenge. Each goal is worth ten points. This is a 90 second timed event. *'Vert Ball' - In a related vein of dodgeball, the teams must get the opposite team's members out. In order to win the event, they must avoid the other teams's offense hurling for 90 seconds. Each hit is worth 10 points. Semifinal events *'Air Slalom' - One player from each team is strapped onto a snowboard, one standing on the "launchpad", and the two remaining players are attached to ropes that connect to the snowboard and help steer. The team must steer the person on the snowboard around as many flags as possible. Each gate cleared is worth 10 points. *'Formula Guts' - A two-person relay around the track in a "pod-bike". Each driver runs one lap, and must switch over during a pit-stop halfway during the race. The winning team receives 100 points, while the losing team receives 75 points. *'Volley Brawl' - Two volleyball courts are set up with two players on each of the four sides. One stands on the floor and serves a volleyball, while the other jumps off the Aerial Bridge and attempts to hit it over the net. This is a 90 second timed event. Aggro Bowl events *'Guts Grand Prix' - A two-player race in which one player rides a "Super Machine" (a monster truck with a styrofoam body repilicating a Ford F-150 body) (on a 2014 episode, Gary Porter (as Gary "Monster Man" Porter) drove his Grave Digger truck, Grave Digger #25 instead of a Super Machine) and the other rides a "Low Rider" (a vehicle similar to the one used in Wild Wheels of the original Guts). The first teammate must cross their finish line before the second may begin; first place is worth 100 points, second place is worth 75 points, third place is worth 50 points. *'Mile High Triple Jump' - Only one contestant participates for each team. He or she must clear a high jump bar and two "hurdles" by jumping off the ground with help of elastic cord. Finally, he or she must then take a sticky marker, jump off a platform, and attempt to paste it on a vertical wall. Each bar, hurdle, and vertical foot on the leap cleared is worth 10 points. *'Free Run City: The Wild Side' - A re-designed Free Run City from the preliminary episodes with some modifications including pipes, poles, and ladders added to the Water Tower, missing cat-swings from the SkyBridge, and an all-new obstacle "Drop Zone", in which players must slide down a zipline in a harness and try to drop down onto a giant manhole. *'Alley Hoop' - This is a 90 second timed event. One player needs to toss basketballs from the ground up to their partners jumping off platforms, who must catch them and throw them into a central hoop. Each basket is worth 10 points. The Aggro Crag This takes place when the families or celebrities must climb a mountain to taste victory and win the competition. Preliminary episodes require two players to climb the Crag - one climbing up their respective side of the mountain through the "Ice-Surfin' Switchbacks", a set of wobbly wedges that players needed to maneuver around, climb over the "Skeleton Stalagmites", and activate three actuators including one at the end of this first leg, "Avalanche Peak" with a "frozen lava storm" raining down on contestants. This in turns opens the Ice Portal at the base of the Crag, where the second player awaits. They must then cross some stepping stones across "The Glacial Gorge" and climb two vertical rock climbing walls dubbed "The Vertical Freeze", to reach the Crystal Peak and hit their final actuator to finalize the results. Semifinal episodes now required all four players to climb the Crag. A new section was added, "The Mad Mesas", which was a path of boulders that the contestant needed to run over to reach the second player at the base of the Switchbacks. Their final actuator would open up a trapdoor in Avalanche Peak that lead them to a spiraling "Swirling Vortex" slide that lead them behind the main facade of the Crag and to the third player, who had to navigate the "Crag Caverns". Once they had maneuvered this maze, they needed to traverse the entire Glacial Gorge around the entire mountain and reach the base of the mountain, which would finally open the Ice Portal and allow the fourth player to climb the Vertical Freeze to victory. In Aggro Bowls, a control panel was now placed at the start of the Crag Caverns where the third player from each team could control additional snow and hail that could challenge their respective opponents climbing the Mesas and Switchbacks. Once the second player made the exchange with the third, he or she could take over control and release "Arctic Steam" in the Crag Caverns and drop an avalanche on the fourth players climbing the Vertical Freeze. For each victory, teams receive a white "piece of the Aggro Crag". The champion of the tournament receives all three including a considerably larger third piece, which can be put together to form a miniature Aggro Crag as a trophy along with the grand prize of a "secret stash" of the Mountain Dew flavors Pitch Black, Typhoon, Supernova, Baja Blast, and Revolution. Category:Syndicated programmes Category:RKO Television Studios Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:Syndication Category:Game shows Category:Nickelodeon